


bad day

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: your best friend peter has a bad day, so you two watch a movie together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 18





	bad day

It was the middle of September, and your college classes had started a few weeks ago. The days were still warm, but it got cool enough in the evening that you carried around one of your favorite sweaters. Your classes were difficult, but luckily you had your friend Peter Parker to keep you company while you studied calculus and organic chemistry!

You both lived in the same dorm, Peter on the floor right below you. As a result, you saw each other a lot and often hung out in each other’s dorm rooms. You had lucked out with a single room, but Peter shared one with a random roommate neither of you had met before.

You were sitting on the futon in your room, outlining a to-do list when your phone buzzed:

**peter:** hey (y/n) can i come over? had a rough day.

**(y/n):** totally dude! come up whenever!

You felt bad Peter was having a rough day, but you knew what the nerd’s favorite remedy was for days like this: movies! Every weekend if nothing was going on, you two would watch a movie together. If one of you needed a pick-me-up, though, you two would watch one of your favorites to feel better.

Soon enough, you heard Peter knock at your door, and you hopped up to open it for him. As you pulled the door open, you saw your friend standing in the hallway, looking exhausted and holding his head a little lower than normal.

“That bad, huh?” you ask.

Peter just nodded and laughed.

“Yeah, pretty bad. I’ll be fine though.”

You gave him a pitying look and moved to let him into your room. You had the lights off, but the room was still dimly lit from the strings of Christmas lights you had decorated with. Peter flopped onto your futon and glanced at the TV, seemingly in thought.

“Any movie striking your fancy, Parker?” you ask, sitting next to him.

He shrugged and shook his head.

“Anything is fine,” he mumbled. “Pick something off Netflix for me?”

Glancing at him, you see Peter sitting criss-cross-applesauce next to you. He stared blankly at the screen, and you could see the bags under his eyes.

“How much sleep did you get last night? You seem totally pooped, Peter.”

At this he smiled and turned towards you. Your heart fluttered slightly, seeing him perk up. You usually tried to ignore these little waves of butterflies in your chest, as you really valued having Peter as a friend. You didn’t want to overstep any unmentioned boundaries, so you kept these flutters to yourself, and focused on being a good friend to him. Regardless, you savored seeing your best friend smile at your words.

“You hit the nail on the head, (y/n). I’m totally pooped. I only got 5 hours last night because one of my lab members dropped the course, so we all had to pick up the slack for our presentation today.”

“Oh right! That was today!” you exclaim, opening the Netflix queue. “How did that go?”

“Bad enough that I’m here complaining on your futon,” he said, slouching back to original position. “We probably scraped a ‘B’ out of it, but our professor totally grilled us on a few parts.”

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that” you say, stopping on a random movie. “Does ‘The Lost Boys’ sound okay?”

Peter nodded, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. You hit play and turned away, watching as the movie started. It was from the 80’s, and the characters definitely dressed like the teenage vampires they turned out to be.

As the movie droned on, you stopped paying attention to the plot, instead imagining Peter as if he were a character in the movie. Peter dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans, riding a motorcycle with you on the seat behind him. You imagined yourself with your arms wrapped around him from behind, the wind rushing through your hair as he drove wildly over the Santa Clara beaches…

You come back to reality with a sudden jolt as something heavy hits your shoulder. Turning to see what Peter threw your way, you instead find out that he fell asleep next to you. His slouching earlier had him balanced poorly, and when he dozed off he fell your way, his head balanced on your shoulder and his left side pressing against you.

You can smell his shampoo with him this close, and again you feel those telling flutters in your chest. You knew deep down you were crushing on this boy, but you never thought the universe would test you like this!

The movie, however, is still playing. To yourself, you resolve not to move so you don’t wake him. Would you really want to wake him up? Having him this close was torture as well as a blessing, and no one could stop you from pretending that he had actually wanted to fall asleep on you!

You continue watching the movie, but not for long. Even though the vampires on screen were definitely hot for their generation, you had this cutie (probably drooling) on your shoulder. You tilt your head slightly to get a better look at Peter.

He was dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt, and from this angle you could see how peaceful his face was. His eyes were closed, and you could feel the soft back-and-forth of his chest as he breathed. He smelled familiar, a combination of the shampoo you noticed earlier and what was probably his deodorant. One of his hands laid palm-up on your right thigh, and it took almost all your self-control not to slide your own fingers between his.

You sighed, admiring him. The slight shift of your shoulders moved Peter a little, and soon his eyelashes began to flutter open, his eyes lazily identifying where he was. With a grunt, then a bit of a jump, he peeled his cheek from your shoulder and sat up a bit.

“Oh my god, (y/n), I’m so sorry!” he said, groggily. “I should’ve just gone to bed instead of coming over. You can watch a movie alone anytime.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” you reassure him. “It’s nice with you around, asleep or not.”

He glanced at you, double-checking your body language to make sure you weren’t lying about not being upset. You met his eyes, looking for the same. He didn’t seem as down as before, which was good. But something still seemed a little off with him.

“Do you mean that?” he murmured.

“What are you talking about?” you replied, raising an eyebrow. “Of course I do.”

He watches you for a moment, then smiles.

“You make a really good pillow though, (y/n)! You smell great.”

You both laugh together, and you playfully punch his shoulder.

“Well then, feel free to use me as a pillow whenever you want, Peter. What were you even smelling on me?”

“I’m not sure…” he says, raising him arm slightly. He brushes your cheek with the back of his fingers, and you can feel heat rise to your face. You watch his eyes, but they’re half lidded and following the path he’s tracing on your face. 

“Peter?” you whisper.

He seems startled, and quickly withdraws his hand from your face. Running the same hand through his own hair, his eyes dart around the room, not meeting your eyes.

“Uhh, sorry. I should go now, right?”

“What? Why would I kick you out?” you say, confused. Had you been misreading him? What had just happened?

He turns back to you, looking a little bummed and shy. You two were still sitting much closer now than you had been initially, but now it felt farther than it had before. Things were awkward, and you weren’t exactly sure why.

“I don’t know!” he says, frustrated. “I just don’t want to ruin things by being dumb, you know?”

“Peter, I still don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He sits for a moment, stunned and watching you. Why couldn’t he be clearer with what’s happening? He was exhausted and being so weird compared to normal.

Peter glances back at the TV, watching the credits roll. He rubbed the fabric of his t-shirt nervously between his fingers, then looks back at you, a different expression on his face. You sit still and watch him, waiting for him to speak, or to do anything. He gives the credits one more glance, then sighs. In one smooth movement, he leans towards you, cupping your cheek in his hand and tilting his head. You’re stunned, and almost freeze up as he presses his lips against yours. Instead, you close your eyes and kiss back, the butterflies in your chest bursting with happiness. You wrap an arm around his back and lean into the kiss, pulling him closer to you as well.

He pulls away for a moment and looks you in the eyes. You feel speechless at this point and just grin, so ecstatic about what just happened. He soon smiles too and runs his hand from your cheek into your hair, admiring you up close.

“I almost thought I couldn’t do it,” he murmured. “I was really scared this would go wrong, too.”

“Wait, you planned to do this?” you ask, surprised. “You never gave any sort of signal you liked me like this!”

“(y/n), let’s be real here. Do I hang out with any other women on campus? Do I have any other girls in my room on a weekly basis like you?”

“No, you don’t! I feel so special now.”

He smiles again, his tired eyes still on you. He gently brushes a strand of hair behind your ear and sighs contentedly.

“God, just kiss me again, okay?”

“Of course,” you say, planting a kiss on his cheek. “But you should really get some sleep! Five hours is not enough for you to be functioning at your best.”

“Can I sleep on your futon?”

You smiled and cuddled into his chest.

“Only if I can sleep next to you.”

In response, Peter pulls you towards him, flopping onto his back with you next to him. Gazing at you lovingly, he brushes the hair out of your eyes and drapes an arm over your side.

“Goodnight, (y/n).”

He was asleep in the blink of an eye.


End file.
